harrypotter101fandomcom-20200215-history
Hufflepuff
Hufflepuff is one of the four houses at hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Its founder being Helga Hufflepuff. The Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher and the Fat Friar is the House ghost. Hufflepuff is the most different of the four houses, as it values loyalty, hard work and friendship. Its emblematic animal is the badger, and yellow and black are the house colours. The reputation of Hufflepuff Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had been around for almost one thousand years, meaning that Hufflepuff, along with the other houses, has also been around for almost one thousand years. Hufflepuffs are know as loyal, friendly, hardworking, non-judgemental people. It may be because of their traits or the fact that Hu fflepuff's are generally modest about their acheivments, but Hufflepuff is usually shaddowed under the other houses. It is usually thought that students who are sorted into Hufflepuff, have no quallities that makes them worthy of the other three houses. Hufflepuff has been classified sometimes as the 'extra house'.This however is an untrue statment, as many Hufflepuff students have been remembered for many honourable things. Cederic Diggory participated in the Triwizard tournament, winning the second task, which involved solving the Golden Egg and finding a way of breathing underwater for one hour. He also was the quidditch captain for Hufflepuff. Nymphadora Tonks, became a sucsessful auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Helga Hufflepuff said she would "Take the lot and treat them all the same". Basically meaning that she would take any student, and treat them all just as if they had the quallities that would allow them to be in the other houses. The Sorting Hat on Hufflepuff "You might belong in Hufflepuf, Where they are just as loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil." -The Sorting Hat on Hufflepuff. According to the Sorting Hat, Hufflepuffs should be loyal and true. The Sorting Hat tells us that Helga Hufflepuff 'took the rest and taught them all she knew', giving all her knowledge the Hufflepuff students. In 1995, the Sorting Hat told us that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were close friends. The Hufflepuff common room The Hufflepuff common is not mentioned alot in the books, as . The entrance to the Hufflepuff common room is located near the school kitchens. It is a warm, welcoming, cosy room filled with armchairs and y ellow hangings. There are small tunnels leading to the girls and boys dormitories. "It is a very cosy and welcoming place, as dissimalar as possible from Snape's dungeon. Lots of yellow hangings, and fat armchairs, and little underground tunnels leading to the dormitories, all of which have perfectly round doors, like barrel tops." -Discription of Hufflepuff common room. In the Lego Harry Potter, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room is a painting of a fruit bowl, which, depending on the person who wishes to enter, one of the peices of fruit will smile or frown. In the books, this is untrue, as the painting leading to the Hufflepuff common room is unmentioned. The idea however, may have come from the entrance to the kitchens, where the portrait is a picture of a fruit bowl. You have to tickle the pear in order to enter the kitchens.